Numerous dermatological products are available to treat different skin afflictions. These products, however either do not fully treat the particular skin afflictions for which they are being used or generate severe side effects.
There exists a need to provide products that are able to treat acne, rosacea, fungus, yeasts infection, arthritis, pain, bedsores & pressure sores, shingles, psoriasis, eczema, atopic dermatitis (as a common type of dermatitis), and skin disorders over a short period of time without causing side effects.